


look up above, the sky is still there

by Anonymous



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Time Travel - Freeform, hypmic timeline is khr future timeline, tsuna dies like once before transporting into ichiros body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tsuna died just to wake up in a body that wasn't his (for now), and it's post-World War 3 era.Oh, boy. This was worse than he had thought.A Yamada Ichiro-is-Sawada Tsunayoshi!fanfic. Canon divergence, slight adjustment on timeline. Focused on hypmic world.
Kudos: 40
Collections: Anonymous





	look up above, the sky is still there

**Author's Note:**

> Major character death ahead, although he came back one minute later.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, 40 or so years old, the current head of Vongola, died with several bullets nested in vital points. It was such a loss, but he had predicted it.

It's for the greater good. He had make sure that his death, this time for sure without any time travel shenanigans, was a good, satisfying one.

Tsuna slowly blinked as his vision getting blurred. It was calm, for some reason. He had heard many books and people describing how scary death was, especially when you died without anybody beside you.

Yet, only Tsuna could only feel peace and weak eagerness to he engulfed by enteral darkness.

(Perhaps he had became emo after dealing with stress in most unhealthy way. But again, it's impossible to relieve it in normal style.

After all, it's Vongola level stress. Even Reborn couldn't say much about it.)

_Ah..._ Tsuna lamented. _I forgot to tell Akira about how to handle paperwork..._ was his last thought before everything became dark.

* * *

_What the fuck._

_No, actually, what in seven hell of fuckery fuckity fuck fーalright. Stop with the curse, me._

_Breath. In. Out. In. Out._

_For the love of God, don't ー_

"sssskkiIiiiiIIieeeeeEeeeEEEEー"

_ー scream._

_...at least it's a screech, not a scream. Let's pray that nobody hear ー_

"Yamada-kun? Are you alright? I heard a weird screaming coming from you!"

_Frick._

* * *

Tsuna stared at his breakfast (overcooked rice, almost burnt curry, and the vegetables were cut hastily. Even Bianca's latest creation wasn't this sad) and sighed for the nth time. He was aware with the worry glance thrown by kids around him but he tried to stay calm.

(He might scare one or two kids with his weird screech last night. Thank god they passed it as another nightmare, but now he had became a target of everyone's worry.

Fun.)

Reincarnation.

After his silent mental breakdown (or confusion, depended on how one saw it), he was now 100% convinced that the world really love to torment him.

_Why can't you just leave me died in peace, God?!_ Tsuna held back the desire to throw his spoon and choose to scoop another spoonful to his mouth. As expected of corrupted orphanage, the taste was absolutely shitty. Only because of his long-term experience consuming Bianca's creation Tsuna could eat it without making weird expression.

Goddamn it, now Tsuna felt bad for all those kid in this place for eating this kind of food in daily basis. Corrupted or not, there's no excuse for not learn cookery properly!

Ah, right. Speaking of very... poor management of orphanage, and the fact that his vessel lived in the very place.

After skimmed old newspapers and recalled every memories this body had before Tsuna's conciusness taken over, he learned that he was now in a post-world war three era where at least one-third population in the world had died.

And as if it wasn't bad already, their current prime minister was a power-hunger one and war lover. With that kind of man leading Japan, Tsuna didn't even need to use his hyper intuition to guess world war four's possiblity.

All in all, it was textbook chaotic.

But there was one thing Tsuna had to confirm:

World timeline.

He had to confirm whether he had been thrown into his future or alternate future. He didn't want to handle his alternate self's problem and roped into Vongola shenanigans once again ー at least not when the world was in still chaotic state.

For now he could only confirm that his hyper intuition still working like wonder, and he still had his sky flame, although his control might telling different tale.

_Should I start researching as soon as possible?_ While it sounded so tempting, Tsuna had to be realistic and considered. Because, even though his mind was an adult, his current body was ー

"Nii-chan? Are you okay?"

"Ichi-nii?"

Tsuna snapped from his train thoughts and looked at two children stared at him in visible worry. Like his current body, they had heterochromia eyes.

They're the younger siblings of Yamada Ichiro, Tsuna's current identity. The second oldest was Yamada Jiro, ten years old child with yellow-green eyes, and the youngest one was Yamada Saburo, eight years old child with green-blue eyes.

Tsuna ー or Ichiro ー himself was twelve years old child with red-green eyes. Yes. While it's pretty hard to accept, Tsuna had to accept the reality that he was nothing but a mere civilian child.

His memories regarding their parents and how they end up in sad excuse of orphanage was quite shady, but apparently Ichiro had made promise with his father or whatsoever.

Hmm. Perhaps he could dig more about it next time.

But for a start, he had to take care those two innocent children as now they're practically his responsibility.

Tsuna offered them a warm smile and patted their head. He dimly noted how they melted under his touch.

"I'm okay, Big Brother just have a lot of things in mind."

"Big Brother", huh. How long it had been since he referred himself that way? He had stopped doing that when their youngest members, I-pin and Lambo, had entered teenage years. It would be embarrassing if he still babied them so much ー learning from his own experience.

There were many thing to do and learn. Current situation, Vongola's condition, the orphanages, his flames, his vessel's memories, and so on. Tsuna had to play his cards right since he now literally had no power and money to back him up.

In short, it's a suicide mission. If he succeed, everything would be alright. If he failed, he would lose his life.

(...But again, wasn't his life always like that? There's nothing new.)

_Man, I should take it easy. It's not like I'm in danger right now._

Tsuna glanced at his (his vessel's, but now Tsuna is his vessel so they're Tsuna's too) siblings and smiled to himself.

_Plus, I have two youngins as my responsibilities now. I can't disappoint those two._

(Later, Tsuna realised he was too occupied with own musing that he didn't think much about his action.

What if he just done something out of characteristics? People would've got suspicious! Stupid Tsuna.

Fortunately his intuition didn't say anything afterward, so it's still safe.

Maybe. Tsuna really hoped so.)

* * *

Nii-chan changed.

Jiro didn't know what's changed, but his guts told him that his nii-chan was no longer the same nii-chan as before.

Was it a good thing? Was it a bad thing? Jiro didn't know it, but one thing for sure, Jiro liked this version of nii-chan more.

Previous nii-chan always looked so far far far away even though he was here. Jiro knew nii-chan loved Jiro and Sabu, but sometimes Jiro didn't think nii-chan trust them enough to tell Jiro and Sabu what's inside his mind.

Was nii-chan really cared about Jiro and Saburo? Then why he never tell tell tell them about everything? Did nii-chan hate Jiro and Saburo?

It's lonely. Nii-chan always away doing something and Jiro only had Sabu and Sabu only had Jiro. Jiro and Sabu never truly had nii-chan.

It's really, really lonely.

People kept telling Jiro and Sabu about bad bad bad thing nii-chan had done, but Jiro wanted to believe his nii-chan. Nii-chan might often got involved in fight, but nii-chan only targeted Jiro and Sabu's mean mean mean bullies. Jiro wasn't afraid of his nii-chan, never!

...Okay, maybe a little bit. But-but Jiro really really really trust nii-chan! He did! After all, nii-chan loved them, right? Right?

...

...

...

...

...

...Jiro didn't know anymore.

Nii-chan was so, so distant no matter how Jiro tried to reach him. It's as if nii-chan was trying to shrug Jiro and Sabu off and run away to somewhere.

Jiro didn't like it. Jiro didn't want that to happen.

Jiro wanted his nii-chan to come back to their side and laugh together with them.

Jiro wanted his nii-chan back.

But everything changed when _that_ day happened. Yes, _that_ day. Jiro didn't know what happened though, Jiro slept like a log and had to rely on Sabu to tell Jiro what happened.

Apparently nii-chan got a really scary nightmare that he woke up screaming. The screaming wasn't loud enough to woke Jiro but it sounded so weird that spooked the caretaker on duty.

On the next morning, nii-chan became more weirder. Before breakfast he was messing around with old newspapers while muttering gibberish and had weird expression since then.

Somehow, nii-chan's face reminded Jiro with brooding villain trying to think how to defeat the hero in comic. Not that Jiro had a heart to tell nii-chan that.

But really, it's weird to see nii-chan brooding like this. Was the nightmare really that awful? Nii-chan barely touched his curry too. Nii-chan never did that before, so something must be happening.

Jiro wanted to ask nii-chan if he was alright. Sabu also looked like he wanted to do the same thing.

And so, they called their one and only Big Brother.

"Nii-chan? Are you okay?"

"Ichi-nii?"

Nii-chan slightly jolted from his seat, didn't seem expecting their call and turned his head to them.

He stared at Jiro and Sabu very long, as if they just did something weird. It made Jiro and Saburo feel uncomfortable since never Nii-chan stared at them like that. Jiro wanted to ask again what's wrong, but then nii-chan smiled (!!!) and patted their head and said,

"I'm okay, Big Brother just have a lot of things in mind."

And Jiro finally, finally realized that their nii-chan had changed.

Before, nii-chan never stared at them like they're the most important thing in the world.

Before, nii-chan occasionally patted their head but only a slighty tap. Nii-chan almost never patted them like he's trying to tell them everything would be alright.

(Jiro barely remembered it, but the only time nii-chan did it was when they stepped into orphanage for the first time.

Jiro didn't realize it back then, but when he's much older, he would realize how hard Ichiro tried to act strong back then.)

And lastly, before, nii-chan never ever smiled so open like this. Sometimes he did, but he always did it when there's no other people and never it was this affectionate and and and ー

It's warm.

It's so warm.

(His voice. His hand. His smile.

Was Ichiro always this warm?)

_Nii-chan has changed._

It was an opinion shared by the younger siblings of Yamada brothers.

Did they hate it? Of course the answer was no.

Their nii-chan has come back to them.

Jiro's nii-chan is here.

* * *

It had been one year after Tsuna's ー or Ichiro's ー awakening, and his plan to investigate more about current era was progressing steadly. He had gathered as much as information he could muster, legally and semi-illegally, and took full advantage of his intuition to know in which timeline he was stranded in.

The aftereffects weren't enjoyable ー he got light headaches on daily basis ー, but it was worth it. Tsuna had to know so he could know what to do next.

(Thank the God today his siblings had a duty, so he was on his own inside his shared room. He didn't want Jiro and Saburo saw his junks.

Well. It's harsh to call them junk, per se, but when he finally found the truth all of them were as good as junks.)

And as the result finally came upon the light, shocked was an understatement.

He was aghast.

_I can't believe it._

Tsuna had rechecked it numerous time. He even reviewed all the steps he had gone trough to see whether there's an error or not. Yet, the result was still the same. There was no mistake.

No matter how he tried to deny it, the result wouldn't change.

Tsuna was reincarnated into his own world, his own timeline, approximately fifteen years after his death if he counted from first awakening.

Dread filled upon him. What just happened when I was gone?

To be honest, Tsuna had been aware with the incoming of world war three since long time ago. Him, together with families tied with Vongola alliances, had major participation in order to prevent the war. Hell, he even bought the entire Italy and Namimori town just to protect the citizen from political war!

Thankfully, Italy and Namimori until now still counted as neutral ground thanks to his past self's doing. But it brought another question regarding the war itself.

Why it was still happening? Tsuna was very, _very_ sure that he had done everything he could do to prevent that ー including let the young, pressured assassin to take his own life.

Tsuna knew his own action had brewed a new whole war that was far dangerous than former: ideological war. People who worshiped Tsuna's action, people who felt he was playing favorite, and people who simply hated his guts started to make their own faction and more than ready to start their movement.

His death was necessary. With him gone forever, that war would lost its meaning and everything would come back to normal.

"ー No," Tsuna bit his lips.

How naive he was.

Apparently, the war was nothing but inevitable. People in power would search another reason to start it no matter what.

Everything he had been worked up was only slowing it down ー he couldn't prevent it.

It just a matter of time.

Ah.

There was something on his right cheek. Tsuna instinctively touched it. It's wet. And now he felt the same on left cheek.

_Huhー? Am I crying?_ His vision became blurred. Tsuna raised his arm and tried to wipe his eyes, yet no avail. Rather it only brought more tears.

_Stop,_ Tsuna bit his lip hard and force himself to calm down. _Stop! You can'tーnot your faultーI can'tー_

_I shouldn't cryー!_

_I shouldn't..._

Tsuna finally gave up and cried. There was no single noise coming from his mouth, but the tears falling down endlessly had painted well his anguish feeling.

He mourned, not because his plan to stop war had failed.

(War was inevitable. It's the harsh truth he had to accept, but not worth for his tears.)

He mourned, not because he felt helpless against it.

(He had done everything he could do. He was far from helpless.)

He mourned, because many innocent souls had died because of the stupid game of power. Many children, including the vessel of his, had became the victim of war. They had been robbed from their well-deserved childhood and freedom before they could even taste it. And what kind of future would wait for them? What kind of cruel game they would face again?

They didn't deserve this. Children didn't deserve this shitty environment. Children didn't deserve this sad excuse of a meal. Children shouldn't be involved in adulthood too soon. They still had so much potential, so much love, and, and...

They don't deserve this.

_Oh, mia fagmilia. What should I do?_

For the first time ever, Tsuna felt completely helpless.

* * *

Yamada Saburo was a genius.

It's a not a brag; it's a fact everyone had known, including Saburo himself.

Saburo might had a little trouble understanding things regarding human relationship, but he wasn't that dense to not realize what was wrong with his number one idol:

Yamada Ichiro, the oldest of Yamada siblings.

Saburo had to admit before that day happened, he harbored some negative feelings for Ichiro. Couldn't wholly blamed him though, people kept telling him bad things about Ichiro, and slowly he was influenced by rumors too.

(It's always painful whenever Saburo recalled that memories. While he couldn't blame his past self ー especially when he was that young ー for hating Ichiro that hard, the after regret was never pretty.

There were times where Saburo wanted to ask forgiveness to Ichiro. But how could he, when the person himself never hated Saburo in the first place?)

Ichiro wasn't as bright as Saburo, but in the same time he was everything Saburo hoped be. He was charismatic, kind, hard-working, and most importantly ー great at making friends.

Previously, Ichiro wasn't like this. He was considerate, but distant and tend to keep his opinion to himself. He acted like there was a tall, tall wall between him and others. Like he didn't want to involve himself with them anymore.

Saburo didn't like previous him.

But then, Ichiro changed since that day. Saburo was on of few kids happened to witness him screaming like a mad man. It was a sight he doubted could be forgotten anytime sooner.

He looked like he had seen hell. His eyes were opened wide and he was shaking like a frightened cat, more so when the caretaker came to their room. Saburo had to witness how his oldest brother fumbled his speech between _'watashi'_ and _'ore'_ , much to everyone's confusion. The caretaker though, passed it as the aftereffects from his nightmares.

_"Saburo, sometimes a nightmare can be sooooo scary that you can't differ between dream and reality. Saburo is a smart kid, so you understand it, right?"_

He certainly did. Saburo once read an article describing how a dream could affect one's mentality when it was too vivid or hit close to home. Years ago, there was a woman tried to kill herself because she was too afraid with her nightmare. Thankfully, she came back to her sense after getting professional help.

It's as if the so-called nightmare Ichiro had on that day was the harsh awakening he needed to realize his error ー he had put a wall between him and everyone and that was wrong, thus he now he tried to be a better person.

Then, the person who Saburo used to be wary of, changed into someone who really really _really amazing cool fantastic_ his idol and role model. It wasn't such drastic change, but certainly everyone could see it.

His kindness and sincerity never changed, but now there was no deception or facade to express it. He had no fear to express and show what he think and feel, yet still maintained his boundaries so he wouldn't get into trouble.

For Saburo, it was the coolest thing ever. The way Ichiro show those jerks who was the alpha one with just words and no violence was something he thrived to have. Ichiro had made it shown that he loathed unnecessary violence and chose to use his brain rather than his brawn.

Ichiro ー no, _Ichi-nii_ was really really really cool. He was his big brother, far better than Jiro-nii, and he's kinder than the current caretaker.

Ichi-nii was his idol.

But, Saburo had to be realistic. Ichi-nii, as amazing as he was, was still a living human who had heart and prone to make common mistakes.

Ichi-nii still had his moment to slouch and refused to do even simplest task.

Ichi-nii still had his moment to hide himself in secluded place and let himself crying his heart out.

(In the future, Saburo learned that he shouldn't rely at Ichiro forever. He had to stand up by himself, and show to the world and his dearest brother that he could grasp the star he had been gazed for his entire life.

And he was never alone. Saburo had his family, and his friends.

Sometimes, you just need to take one step back and look around.)

That's why, when Saburo entered his room after finishing his daily duty, he instantly noticed how red Ichiro eyes were and the obvious tears streaked on his cheeks. He looked distraught and seemed didn't realize that Saburo had entered.

At the moment Saburo realized something's wrong here ー

Ichi-nii had cried.

But, but Ichi-nii never cried. Not even when he was getting punched, kicked, scolded, got nightmare, or arguing with mean older kids. His Ichi-nii would stand up straight and his expression would never wavered down.

But now, in front of him, Ichi-nii held such saddened expression Saburo couldn't help but wanted to cheer him up.

_It's wrong._

That expression didn't suit Ichi-nii at all. He should've been smiling, welcomed Saburo with a pat in his head and told him he had done a good job helping the caretaker.

He didn't want to see Ichi-nii being sad and depressed like this.

Saburo had to do something. He should do something to cheer up Ichi-nii!

"Ichi-nii."

Ichiro jolted and stared at Saburo in visible shock. It seemed he really didn't notice him entered the room. He vigorously wiped his eyes and cracked a smile.

"Saburo," called Ichiro. "S-sorry, I didn't hear you enter. Have you finished your task today?"

Saburo hastily nodded and walked closer to his brother. Ichiro watched in mild confusion when there was no words coming from his mouth.

"Saburo? W-what is it?"

"Ichi-nii..."

Saburo opened his arms and looked at his big brother with pleading eyes.

"Hug?"

As bright as he was, Saburo was aware there were so much things he couldn't understand and express well. Giving comfort was just one of them.

The best thing he could do was copying what he'd seen in movies and comic: offering hug.

He didn't even know if what he do was right. It's not even his style to do this too; Saburo was a grown man now, he didn't do hug. It felt embarrassingly awkward and forceful.

(It's just an excuse, though.

Saburo just didn't know his Ichi-nii very well, and he was in denial of it.

It had been a year, yet Saburo still didn't know what to do. He was very ashamed of himself.)

Saburo would've known what to do if he were facing Jiro-nii, but this was Ichi-nii. Would he get offended? Saburo was really, really worried if he was.

_It can't be helped,_ his mind tried to cease his anxiety. _Jiro-nii and Ichi-nii are different person. Don't cry if he brushes you off, don't cry don't cry don't cryー_

His train of thoughts halted when Ichiro approached and brought him close to his chest. Saburo couldn't help but felt embarrassed by the sudden affectionate gesture. Even Jiro-nii rarely hug him like this.

Yet he chose to not say anything and returned the hug, albeit a little bit slower.

There was no word exchanged. They stayed like that in silence, hugging each other like there's no tomorrow.

_...ah,_

If it was Jiro-nii, Saburo would've been pushed him out and ran away. But he couldn't do that ー he couldn't treat Ichi-nii like he treated Jiro-nii.

Jiro-nii and Ichi-nii were different, after all.

Ichi-nii was their admirable, strong oldest big brother. Their pillar and their strength.

(But a person couldn't be a pillar forever. Sometimes they needed a break to fall back and relax, so that they wouldn't burn out like a falling star.

And when that time had come...)

_Jiro-nii was right_ , Saburo absentmindedly thought.

_Ichi-nii is really warm._

(He would get strong. God had blessed him with talent and brain, and Saburo wouldn't afraid to use it to the fullest.

This time, for sure.

Saburo would protect his nii-chan.)

* * *

Edamura Takayuki was anything but simple man.

For a start, he was the leader of Edamura-gumi, one of the most notorious yakuza clans that rules over Tokyo. He had saved his clan from the major crisis after World War Three and brought them into their golden era.

Money, drug, women, and child. All of them under his control, he just needed to say a single word and everything would go according his will. Even the local police wouldn't dare to oppose him.

The most powerful man in Ikebukuro ー that was his title. Only the foolish one would dare to fight him.

Of course, he had encountered people like that. But every single one of them eventually succumbed into absolute defeat after witnessing his true power that only chosen people wield it: dying will flame.

Yes, Takayuki in fact possessed active dying will flame; something that had almost became extinct in underground world all thanks to nonsense war. Even in Japan, people who had active dying will flame could be counted with hands.

The knowledge of dying will flame slowly disappeared among new generations, and thus causing the decreased numbers of flame users. Takayuki was one of fortunate people who had privilege to learn and unlock his flame before the war broke and killed at least thirty percents of populace.

Sadly, as fond as he was with his members and underlings, none of them had capability to unlock flame like he was. It might had something to do with lineages and ego. Not like Takayuki would do a research upon it ー it's not his style, and he got a bunch of idiots to think about.

_Such a bummer,_ he thought at himself as he stared at the night city of Ikebukuro. It was a beautiful town, yet so many rats hid themselves within his territory. Sadly, he couldn't eradicate them all in one go thanks to current situation after long-ass war.

Their shitty government didn't even helped. Their carelessness only caused corruption among civilians, and children once again became the sole victim.

_The most powerful man in Ikebukuro my ass,_ he sighed. _It won't do anything if those shit ass keep appearing like weeds, only know how to curry favor then betrays me again and again._

Even himself had his moral code, you know? He wouldn't even dare touch civilian children, or even use them for his own gain. Child and woman trafficking had became something frowned upon since the war had broken, yet there was still shitty people who thought it would do fine as always.

If only he had one capable member to clean up this bloody mess, it would've been nice. Takayuki had grown tired hearing complains from his allies telling him to control his own teritory.

It's not like he hadn't do anything on it. They kept popping here and there as if it was the easiest thing to do! Had he lost his touch already? Impossible. He was _the_ Edamura Takayuki, the youngest and most successful head of Edamura-gumi in history. He didn't do mistake.

_If I encountered another idiot, I'm so gonna burn him with my flame ー hm?_

Takayuki frowned as his sharp ears caught some noise outside his room. Only an idiot would cause commotion when he was present; he would catch even slight of hostile intention and never afraid to punish them hard.

Although, today commotion seemed pretty different than previous one. The hostile feeling was there, but it died down quite fast. It's as if they're being alerted by something or someone's presence but being taken down quickly...

All alarm in Takayuki's head goes off. _Someone is infiltrated my headquarters._

Who is it? If it was another clan, then it was declaration of war. If it was civilian or police forces who thought they could do anything with the name of righteous and justice, he would show them his title wasn't a name only.

Either way, Takayuki wouldn't back down. Coincidentally, he was bored too. A little bit fight might kill some time.

_Come, come, come,_ Takayuki could feel the excitement piling up as light steps faintly became louder. He could feel it ー this person was strong, incredibly so. He didn't even need to face them directly to know how dangerous that person was.

Who was it? What kind of monster was it? He didn't even had slightest idea. All would be revealed once this door opened.

_Knock knock._

_They're here!_ Like a button being turned on, all his body instinct immediately switched into battle mode. Takayuki tried to maintain his expression to not show his excitement and coughed twice before said,

"Come in."

The most influential man in Ikebukuro watched in anticipation as the knob door creaked and slowly revealing the person who had dared to enter his kingdom without permission.

His eyes momentarily widened before his mouth cracked into a wide smirk.

"Well, well, well..." he drawled, eyes never leaving the curious figure.

"To think the one who has caused ruckus outside is a child, in literal meaning."

He wasn't exaggerating. The kid looked pretty young, approximately pre-teen at least ー if his height was nothing but appearance. The kid had bi-colored eyes and single mole under his eyes, something he noted briefly.

No matter. Kid or not, the man in front of him was an enemy. He must not lower his guard just because he had underestimated the kid. He had more than enough experiences in that subject, and some of them were his sore spot.

The kid offered an awkward smile. "I'm sorry for the inconveniences," he apologized much to Takayuki's surprise. "Believe me, I want to make appointment in civil way. But it seems I had to make way for myself to meet you."

_Decent manner and no hostile intention,_ Takayuki observed. _He doesn't seem to look down at them, either. It's as if he genuinely wants to talk to me._

"Tell me, kiddo," Takayuki cocked his head, creating an intimidating sight. It was something he usually do to scare off weak-willed people. "Are you alone?"

The kid's non-hostile expression didn't even waver. "I am."

Interesting. Truly interesting. This much better than he had expected.

There was no smell of blood or gunpowder in the air. Most probably the young teen immobilized all of his underlings and guards in most non-harmful way possible, though he couldn't think how. The kid didn't look that strong to perform uppercut or something similar.

_Even though he is alone, he doesn't even show any indication of fear or worry,_ Takayuki rubbed his chin, smirking. _Confident, aren't we?_

Well. Since he wanted an audience, Takayuki shall gave him. Count it as reward for defeating his hundred underlings alone.

"It has past bed time for kid. Aren't you a bad one, eh? Sneaking and messing around with dangerous adults," Takayuki chuckled. "But since you are honest, I shall let it slide. What do you want, kid?"

The young kid stared at him surprised before smiling with eyes crinkled.

"My name is Yamada Ichiro," the kid started and extended his right hand. Takayuki's eyes almost popped from the socket when his hand burned with yellow-colored flame.

An active flame user.

"I need your help with certain things, Edamura Takayuki-dono. Of course, as payment I shall offer you my assistance."

Takayuki stared at the yellow flame ー _sun flame,_ his mind whispered ー and could no longer hid his excitement grin.

This was exceeded his expectation, no, the _best_ thing he ever faced.

"I'm interested."

He leaned onward with black eyes burning blue.

* * *

Tsuna made a self note to thank Reborn for drilling his head with information regarding Yakuza's culture. If he wasn't careful back then, he would've been a goner.

Thankfully the current head of Edamura-gumi was a decent guy, or at least as decent as any yakuza head he had encountered before. It seemed he was one of very few active flame users residing in Japan, although he was a rain flame user and not sky flame user.

Regardless, it was incredible enough in today's era. Underground worlds now had been filled by people with civilian background, thus only people who had connection and decent background knew the existence of dying will flame.

No wonder Takayuki was very excited when learning Tsuna was active flame user. It's like discovering the rarest gem among dirt.

_But... Sun, eh_? Tsuna stared at his hand as yellow flame flickered momentarily. _It must be the real owner of this body's influence._

He discovered it by accident when practicing his flame control. Tsuna sensed another core inside his body and when he tried to use it, his hand exploded with yellow. Fortunately he still remembered some bits of Ryohei's advice regarding sun flame so he able to control it down.

It might become handy in the future. He was sure of it.

Tsuna nodded to himself. He had a good advantage here. He shouldn't waste it for the sake of his plan.

"First, I have to gain allies," Tsuna murmured and write down some ideas. "Under their radar, if it's possible. And by considering other possible outcomes, the best candidates are..."

Tsuna went silent for a moment before wrote down two names. He stared at it long as if it would disappeared once he averted his eyes.

"..." A long sigh and a sound of book closing.

"Let's just hope Enma-kun and Bermuda will recognize me."

Inside the notebook, 'Simon Island' and 'Vindice Prison' were written and circled down.

**Author's Note:**

> believe me, i know what im doing but in the same time i dont


End file.
